1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to split windshields which can be detached from a vehicle, and stored for use when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windshields have been used for many years on various types of vehicles. Windshields protect a vehicle occupant from the apparent wind produced by the motion of the vehicle through the air. A vehicle occupant is also protected from any objects in the air, such as rain or bugs, which could otherwise strike the occupant. Windshields are very common on four wheeled automobiles, but many motorcycles don't use windshields because the rider enjoys the open, exposed nature of the motorcycle. However, a motorcycle rider may desire a windshield at certain times, such as if rain begins to fall while riding. Generally, the windshields provided with motorcycles are designed to be relatively permanent fixtures, and cannot be quickly and simply mounted and removed. This means the motorcycle rider has to choose essentially to always use a windshield, or to never use a windshield.
There are foldable windshields currently in existence. For example, many golf carts can be purchased with a foldable windshield which can be used to provide open air transportation or protected transportation, depending on whether or not the windshield is folded open or closed. These foldable windshields are generally relatively permanent fixtures on a golf cart, and are not designed to be quickly mounted or removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,315 by Barstow describes a foldable windshield for a motorcycle. This windshield includes a continuous hinge which allows the windshield to be folded to various positions. The motorcycle rider can then select the position providing the desired amount of exposure of the rider to the wind. Barstow does describe a system for quickly attaching and removing the windshield from a motorcycle without the use of tools.